


Mirrors of the Soul

by Aeruthin



Series: The Originals - Daemons AU [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Daemon Separation, Gen, It's that one scene from TVD, Murder, except with daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: It isn't his quick movement, or the clear indication that he is a vampire, that sends the largest spike of horror through her and Oberon.It's that his daemon is nowhere to be seen.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert & Elijah Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore (implied)
Series: The Originals - Daemons AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Mirrors of the Soul

Elena's hand tightens in Oberon's fur, pulling at her hare-daemon's skin until he kicks back, his nails scraping across her arm.

The male vampire, Trevor, is pacing back and forth, seemingly even more frightened than they are. His squirrel-deamon races from his shoulder to the ground, to the door and back again in an endless, frantic cycle. 

"We made a mistake Rose!" he exclaims, his arms flailing. Rose tries to reassure him, but her own cat-daemon's tail is swishing back and forth, his shoulders hunched and his pupils large black circles.

"They are afraid," Oberon whispers into Elena's ear. Rose glances at them, but before she can comment, three knocks echo through the house.

For a second, they all stand frozen. Rose is the first to recover, and after a couple of last comforting words, she walks away, leaving a panicking Trevor behind. His squirrel-daemon is visibly trembling. Elena's own heart races as the seconds tick by. She holds Oberon close, Bonnie's note clutched in her hand. 

After a few endless minutes, Rose reappears, closely followed by a man dressed in a dark suit. His gaze immediately locks onto Elena, the expression on his face unreadable. Without warning, he flashes in front of her. She flinches back, her breath catching in her chest.

But it isn't his quick movement, or the clear indication that he is a vampire, that sends the largest spike of horror through her and Oberon. 

It's that the man's daemon is nowhere to be seen.

Stefan has explained to her that the daemons of vampires could move away from them however far they wished. Oberon had curled up against her and had stayed extra close for a few days afterwards. The idea of being separated was sickening. Still, Stefan's border collie-daemon Emily is always around, and never strays far. Even Damon's crow-daemon Sabrina is mostly perched on his shoulder, giving unwanted commentary whenever she can, breaking conventions by talking to humans and daemons alike. 

Elena stands petrified as the vampire leans forward, expecting to feel his sharp teeth puncture her neck. Instead he looks down on her, a small smile on his face. 

"Hello there," he says, his voice nearly a purr.

Elena watches in terror as he walks towards Trevor, who's squirrel-daemon is sitting on his shoulder, its paws clutched together like a prayer. 

The movement is too fast to be seen. In one moment, Trevor is standing upright, and in the other he is on the ground, his head severed from his body. His squirrel-daemon, so small and so afraid, disappears in a sprinkle of golden Dust. 

Oberon bites hard in Elena's arm, and she welcomes the pain, because it reactivates her mind.

"What about the moonstone?" she blurts out as the vampire turns back towards her. 

She is surprised by her own audacity, but she glares at the vampire anyway, refusing to back down. Oberon has made himself big in her arms, his ears upright and his body alert, but she can feel his little heart pounding. There is no daemon for him to approach and talk to, no human soul to which to appeal.

The vampire's fingers are cold as they close around her necklace, and rip it away. 

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he snarls.

The world shifts as her protection against compulsion is lifted. Elena blinks as a daemon materializes next to him. It is an illusion, Stefan had explained before, the compulsion lulling her mind into a false sense of comfort. Elena's revulsion fades, even though she can't even identify what the daemon looks like. What kind of creature could possibly represent his soul?

The vampire questions her about the moonstone and Katherine, his eyes boring into hers, and the information spills from her mouth. Oberon shivers, entranced, leaning forward despite himself, close enough for the vampire to touch.

In the end, Stefan and Damon arrive just in time. The fight is short, shorter than it has any right to be, given the foe they are up against. In a stroke of luck, Damon hits the vampire in the heart, killing him instantly. Elena throws herself in Stefan's arms, and Oberon curls up against Emily, who licks him gently. Over Stefan's shoulder, she smiles at Damon in gratitude, and Sabrina flutters her wings.

When they leave, she shoots one final glance at the body still pinned to the door. His daemon must have disappeared just like Trevor's, in a cloud of gold. Oberon shivers and she pulls him close. The loneliness of dying without her daemon by her side is too horrifying to imagine.

  


* * *

  


Some time later, the house has gone silent and dark, as if nothing has disturbed it during the day. None one is there to see the door opening slowly, it's screeching hinges piercing through the calm.

Two eyes glow in the soft light and roam around before settling on the figure pinned to the door in the main hallway. The creature huffs, and settles down nearby. Luckily for her, she has a tremendous patience. 

  


* * *

  
It has been a while since Elijah woke from the dead. He had nearly forgotten how unpleasant it could be. His hand tightens around the wooden pike, and with a grunt, he pulls it out of his heart. It clatters to the ground as he releases it, and distastefully, he inspects his ruined shirt and suit. 

"You were bested." A silk voice vibrates through the room, laced with amusement.

Elijah's eyes snap to the figure stepping into the light from the open door. 

"Taken by surprise," he amends with a slight tilt of his head, a small smile curling his lips. 

"Bested," she insists. 

He kneels down, and his lioness-daemon presses her head against his hand. He traces his fingers through her coarse fur, eliciting a low rumble which vibrates through her chest. 

"It seems like you needed me," she whispers, her expression solemn.

Elijah doesn't respond. He always needs her, but he understand that she can't always stay with him. There are times when the weight of their existence is too much, and she has to leave before they both go mad. It had happened more and more often in the past few years, when her eyes would turn wild, and she would snap and bite, to the point where he would have to restrain her. Or when he would murder and kill without remorse, and she would understand why, but be horrified all the same.

"We were wrong about the Patrova line," he says instead. "Another döppelganger has emerged." He pauses. "I saw her."

Ragna stills, her dark eyes growing concerned.

"Mystic Falls?" she asks.

"Most likely, yes." 

He stands and adjusts his cuffs. "I will tell the Martin witches. They'll be happy to follow another lead."

She looks up at him. "He will come for her, sooner or later," she says.

She was right, of course. Whether it took weeks or years, Klaus would learn of the existence of the döppelganger, and he would do anything in his power to perform the sacrifice and break his curse. 

"It is inevitable," Ragna murmurs. Her shoulders are hunched and her ears twisted down.

"Will you join me?" Elijah asks. He isn't sure if she can bear it, the thing he is about to do. He isn't sure if she could ever forgive him. 

"It is time we end this," she says in a way of an answer. 

When Klaus had revealed to Elijah what he had done to their family, his wolf-daemon Eira had been nowhere to be found. When Elijah had finally located her in a final effort to get through to his little brother, she was as wild and feral as the real wolves she had joined. She had regarded them with fear, and had not responded to their plea for her to return. This, more than anything, had convinced Elijah that his brother was beyond saving.

Killing him would be merciful.

Ragna presses her head against his waist, and walks outside the house. Elijah follows, and both vampire and daemon disappear into the night, their minds on dark deeds.

**Author's Note:**

> Oberon - King of the Faeries in Shakespeare's [_A Midsummer Night's Dream_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Midsummer_Night%27s_Dream)
> 
> Ragna (Old Norse [Ragn-](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Ragna)) - counsel, advice
> 
> Eira (Old Norse [Eir](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eir)) - mercy, protection


End file.
